bendyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wątek:Damian ps/@comment-29856581-20190922191504/@comment-29856581-20191123011930
(To jest strasznie długie i głupie, więc gratulacje jak to przeczytasz) No to… Emm… Nie wiem jak to powiedzieć ale… Już pokonałem The Radiance lol, dokładniej wczoraj o jakieś 12 (W czwartek). Ja naprawdę nie wiem jak w 5-6 dni przeszedłem od Hornet (tej drugiej) do The Radiance, i moim pierwszym zakończeniem było to prawdziwe! Slapowanie Radiance było bardzo satysfakcjonujące, szczególnie z moim bratem Hollow Knightem, a propo Hollow Knighta, był strasznym popychadłem lol, jeden z najprostszych bossów, kiedy z nim walczyłem miałem 94% i Void Hearta (Nie nie wiedziałem że z tym jest jakieś zakończenie, po prostu grałem i znalazłem), ale po tym jak Radiance spuściła mi ostry wpie- stwierdziełm że muszę sobie coś jeszcze znaleźć żeby sobie ułatwić, po tym ze 100% postanowiłem zobaczyć jak tam z Radiance, poszło dobrze, oprócz tego jednego podejścia gdzie byłem jeden atak od pokonania, dosłownie jednego, JEDNEGO, ach ten ból. Ale hej! Nie wspomniałem wcześniej o dreamerach! Ach dreamerzy, wcale ich mi się nie chciało robić lol. Ale wkońcu poszedłem i postanowiłem przejść przez MROCZNE miejsce w Deepnescie i nagle o patrz jestem zaraz przed jednym z dreamrów! I to dodatkowo Herra! Tak to się piszę? Ehh kogo to tam obchodzi. Zdziwiło mnie że ona.. Nie chciała mnie zabić, już się po prostu przyzwyczajałem że wszystko chcę mnie zabić lol… lol…. I mówiła coś a dziecku? Hymm… Dobra wiem że to Hornet lol, nie domyśliłem się samemu tylko przez jakiś film o ciekawych lokacjach czy coś takiego, no i… Robi sens. Hornet ma takie różki co Herra, jej… sukienka? Peleryna? Nie wiem co to ale takie same mają weavery które wychowywały Hornet. Dodatkowo kiedy moja ulubiona rogaliko głowa Hornet wbiła się w głowę w Hollow Knighta to prawie zacząłem krzyczeć lol, PRAWIE. Myślałem że się znowu zacznie dźgać i widzę jego szpilkę w głowie i mój mózg ma takie „Chwila czy to nie Hornet?” I BUM! Nagle Hornet dosłownie W B I J A się w głowę HK, brakowało tylko takiego dobrego C H R U P. Dobra teraz o Monomon, bardzo podobał mi się fakt że się zaprezerwowała się jak ci chorzy ludzie z robią z martwymi pająkami, nie jak reszta śniczy którzy sobie spali na… Kamieniach? I Quirrell mający maskę Monomon, zobaczyłem że ta jego maska bardzo przypomina tej śniczyczki zaraz przed archiwami, i kiedy zdjął ją i pokazał w stronę tej meduzy czułem się bardzo mądry. No i oczywiście! Lurien! On jest trochę nudny, jego design ssie (Oprócz maski)… I to tyle? Lmao. Dobra teraz zagrajmy w (bebny tu) SPEED RUN BOSS! (Opisuję bossa szybko żeby się o nim nie rozpisywać) Nosk – Popychadło z fajnym zapowiedzeniem, ale wciąż go lubię lol. Failed Champion i Soul Tyrant – Trudniejsze wersje przeszłych bossów, fajne, podoba mi się że można z nimi pogdać po pokonaniu. Lost kin- Chciałem go uratować odkąd zaczęło go zarazać, jej. Watcher Knight- PŁOŃCIE W PIEKLE. UUmUU- Fajny i prosty boss, jedna z moich ulubionych walk, dzięki Quirrell. Dung Defender- Ok. White Defender-To samo co jego normalna wersja. Collector – Bardzo lubię tego bossa lol. Colloseum of fools 1 i 2- Proste, bardzo proste. CoF 3- AHHHHHHHHHH umarłem na bossie. Oke to chyba tyle. I Traitor Lordowi poświęcam cały ten fragment bo kocham tego bossa, bardzo lubię walkę z nią… NIM! To on! Zawsze zapominam… Po za tym po nim dostajesz połowę duszy króla od jakiegoś drzewa lol… I przed nią jest… Dryya? Tak miała na imię? Ale o niej przez całą grę były jakieś wspominianki. (Odgłosy oglądania) Ok czyli było jakiś pięciu wojowników? Pamiętam tylko trzech, Ją, jakiegoś Origsa czy coś takiego, i trzeciego którego na pewno wspominali. Ok później se obejrzę. Sam Traitor Lord wyjaśnia modliszki w Ogrodzie królowej, samo jego pojawienie było wielką niespodzianką! Myślałem że czwarty lord to tylko jakaś postać wspomniana w grze która jest głównie w świecie teorii i BOOM! Nagle w sufitu wychodzi duża zielona modliszka która chcę mnie zamordować! Szczególnie ten design! Kocham tego bossa. I jego córka… Szkoda że tak mało o niej wiemy, jedyny sposób żeby ją zobaczyć to quest z delikatnym kwiatkiem. Ok teraz smutki tajm! MYLAAAA.. MYALLLLA! Czemu?! Ona nic złego nie zrobiła! Kocham że powiedziałaś że „ale w zależności od postępu w grze, jej dialog będzie się... ekhem... zmieniać.” I wcale nie spodziewałem się tego co się stanie…. MYLLAAAA. I druga postać, MARISSA. Uderzyłem ją Dream Nailem i zamknąłem grę modląc się że wróci tam gdzie była, i była! CHCIAŁEM LEKKO (Hollow Knight, gra o płakaniu przez robaki i biciu starszych pani bankierek). Król gąsieniczek… CZEMU? Ja ocalam te gąsieniczki na końcu dowiaduję się że on je pożera? CZEMU?! Millebe… Millebe zasługuję na najgorszy los, ja się bałem że infekcja ją dorwała i jest martwa, a ona po prostu ukradła moje geo i uciekła do City of tears! Ja jej ufałem a ona mnie okradła! Czułem się strasznie oszukany… OKE TO TERAZ ENDINGI! (Tak wiem że moja kolejność jest bardziej poplątana niż Deepnest ale nie zbyt mnie to obchodzi lol) Najpierw, TRU EDNTIG! KOFAM! Lubię wyrzywanie się na ćmie razem z moim dużym bratem. Walka z Radiance była przeświętna! Tak samo jak Pustym Rycerzykiem! Tutaj moje zrozumienie zakończenia: Hollow Knight pochłonoł Radiance i uwięził ją w sobie, następnie zamykając świątynie, potem król użył mocy dusz dreamerów aby zamknąć drzwi nawet mocniej, teraz my zniszczyliśmy te zamki i walczymy z Hollow Knightem opanowanym przez Radiance, sam Hollow Knight ci pomoga, dźga się żeby pomóc ci go pokonać, i kiedy Hornet wbija mu szpilkę w głowę, on nie stara się wyrwać, on jej pomaga! Potem wchodzisz do głowy HK i walczysz z Radiance, twórcą Infection uwięzionym w ciele Hollow Knighta, po pierwszej fazie VOID próbuję pochłonąć Radiance, ale ona ucieka, ale nareszcie osłabiamy ją dość mocno że VOID ma szanse ją pokonać, my i nasz duży braciszek dobijamy Radiance, i bądźmy że sobą szczerzy, głownie jako zemste i dla zabawy, nasz rycerzyk odrzuca swoją maskę i jest w swojej najbardziej czystej formie, cieniu, VOID pożera Radiance, pożera Światło (Achivment tak mówi), infekcja jest zabita, ale co z Hallownest? Czy teraz tam są martwe ciała wszędzie? Czy oni wrócili do życia? CO Z MYLĄ!? Hornet przeżyła, jej, jedyne co widzi to rozbita maska rycerza…. I co dalej? Może kiedyś się dowiemy… I btw dzięki Game theorist za miniaturkę z maską rycerza, DZIĘKI GEJM TIORI! Dobra The Hollow Kngith Ending: Bijemy HK aż nie może się ruszyć, i pochałaniamy ”Jego” duszę, przez to teraz nasz rycerz ma w sobie Radiacne którą pochłonął od HK, Hollow Knight może odpocząć… Bo umarł. Na początku oczy rycerza są pomarańczowe, Radiance przejmuję kontrole, ale przez chwile rycerz ma kontrole (Patrz czarne oczy), zamyka świątynie Czarnego jaja, i prawdopodobnie się łańcuchuję do ścian, i pętla się kontynuuję… Sealed Sibling: To samo co wyżej, tylko tym razem zrzucasz Hornet z HK, potem rycerz zamyka tę świątynie, ale teraz jest tam symbol Hornet, taki sam jak Dreamrów, Hornet stała się Dreamerem? Śpi w świątyni jaja z rycerzem i jedyny sposób by tą świątynie otworzyć to zabić Hornet, coś czego nie zrobi gdyż jest ona w świątyni. Okej to tyle co do zakończeń, wiem że są jeszcze dwa ale… To za chwilę. Teraz pora na Grimm troupe! Kocham Grimm troupe! Grimm jest bardzo fajnym bossem! Grimmchild jest przeuroczy, Divide jest pomocna, no po prostu świetnie! No chyba że jesteś tak głupi jak ja… Gdy odwiedzałem Deepnest zobaczyłem tego kolesia w jednym z domów obok Herry… No chyba wiesz co zrobiłem… Czyli nie pokonałem Nightmare King Grimma, nie zrobiłem sobie żadnych unbreakable charmów… Przez chwile miałem zawał że nie będę mógł zdobyć 112% przez te dwa powody ale na szczęście, NKG nie liczy się do 112%, po za tym można z nim walczyć w tym God coś tam (Chyba… prawda?), po za tym próbowałem go kilka razy i cierpiałem lol, chyba cięższy od Radiance, Unbreakable charmy nie liczą się 112% tak długo jak masz Fragile wersje, więc jej! A co do Grimma… Kocham te postać, mimo tego że jest trochę EDGY DARK i że myślałem że jest kobietą gdy widziałem go dzięki milionom miniaturek na youtube, dzięki youtube… Walka z nim to jedna z moich ulubionych w całej grze, może nawet moja ulubiona. Ok to już ostatni punkt obiecuję, God coś tam, naprawdę nie pamiętam jak to się nazywa lol sorry, lubię fakt że mogę zawalczyć z bossami których już pokonaliśmy, i możemy ich sobie utrudnić, chwila… Słyszysz to? To ja płaczący w rogu pokoju, przez to że jestem Complitionist piece of shit NA PEWNO będę musiał pokonać każdego bossa na każdym trybie, nawet Radiance…. A co do Pantheonu, o nie, O NIE, O N I E, nie mogę przejść przez pierwsze trzy a ich jest jakieś piętnaście! Już mogę słyszeć mój płacz w rogu stający się głośniejszy i głośniejszy, dodatkowo wiem że pokonanie Radiance w ostatnim Pantheonie może dać ci jedno albo dwa zakończenia, i chyba obejrzę je na youtubie… Jeżeli kiedykolwiek dostanę się do ostatniego Pantheonu to to potrwa MIESIĄCE, a bardzo chcę zobaczyć oba zakończenia, więc raczej na pewno je obejrzę już niedługo. EDIT: Zapomniałem wspomnieć o Path of Pain… O. Mój. Boże. Płacz w rogu przeobraził się z krzyki czystej agoni, przejście tego czegoś trochę potrwa… Już się przygotowuję na to emocjonalnie… Ale podobno cutscenka na końcu jest warta, zobaczymy…. Jezu to jest STRASZNIE DŁUGIE, nie zdziwie się jak w ogóle na to nie odpowiesz lol, no ale to są moje myśli o Hollow Knight, pewnie jutro ranno obudzę się i to przeczytam i będę miał takie… „Czemu to napisałeś to jest okropne naucz się pisać” ale pisałem to za długo żeby to usunąć. (To tu miało gdzieś tam być ale zapomniałem tego wsadzić więc jest tu) 1. Dziwi mnie jaką małą role miała Królowa Hallownestu ma w tej grze, mamy naprawdę mało, bo co? Jej ogród, jej stacje, tego jednego dream warriora co mówi że ona ”wróci”, i tyle… Król miał dużo więcej, i pewnie myślisz sobie, czemu nie mówię nic o królu? Przecież on był ważny? Bo to jest już dość długie. Więc po pokonaniu Radiance obejrzałem jakiś film „Hollow Kngiht w 7 minut” i nic wielkiego, ale dość fa- CHWILA TO DRZEWO TO KRÓLOWA? CO, JAK JA SIĘ NIE SKAPNĄŁEM TEGO WCZEŚNIEJ?! AAHHHHH, chwila czemu ten dream warrior mówi że ona wróci gdy nawet nie może chodzić? Dobra kiedy indziej… 2. W ogóle mam 100% dzienniczka pułkownika, jej! 3. '' Radiance przez grę jest nazywana „światłem”, wiele przeciwników po zdreamnailowaniu mówi o „Świetlę”, HYMM. ''4. '' Bo tym jak miałem Nail ulepszony na maksa kowal chciał… żeby go zabić? Chwila co? No ale dobra, jak tego chcesz to.. masz? *Spycha kowala zabijając go w procesie* ... „Ok… To gdzie by teraz iść?” moja autentyczna reakcja. ''TLDR: Kocham Hollow Knight ta gra jest po prostu niesamowita i kosztuję tylko 53 zł dlaczego tak tanio powinna być dużo droższa za ilość contentu Odpowiedź do tego co napisałaś a nie jakiś bezsensowny bełkot wyżej co był napisany przez przeszłego głupiego mnie: Przeszły ja: *próbuję wejść przez okno* *Nie wchodzi bo nauczyłem się z twojego błędu i postawiłem moskitierę* Śmieszne jest to, że dwa dni temu właśnie to takie coś mi się zdarzyło, albo coś podobnego, czytałem wpis o Hollow Knightcie w dzienniku i kiedy przycztałem „Old King of Hallownest” myślałem że to mówiło że HK był kiedyś królem Hallownestu… I zacząłem wymyślać teorie o tym jak Pale King przejął kontrolę i jak to w ogóle możliwe bo Pale King stworzył HK itd, a dzisiaj przeczytałem wpis po raz drugi… Czemu preszły ja był taki głupi? *Wciąż nie wchodzi przez moskitierę* A słyszałaś o grzybie które przejmuję kontrolę nad muchami i mrówkami? Wchodzi w ich ciało i zaczyna się rozprzestrzeniać, ma dostęp do systemu nerwowego i mózgu muchy, mucha oczywiście słabieje podczas tego procesu, następnie grzyb kontrolujący muchę znajduję wysoki punkt, i tyłek muchy zaczyna… Rosnąć i bieleć. Po pewnym czasie pęka i wytryskują z niego tysiące małych grzybów które rozprzestrzeniają się, potem następne muchy przychodzą i proces się kontynuuje… Natura jest fajna. Bo przejściu HK na pewno zagram jeszcze raz, NA PEWNO, nie mogę już czekać lol, ta gra jest za dobra Wymarzony paznokieć ' ' ' ' EDIT 2: Wspomnę rzeczy których ja z wczoraj o 3 w nocy zapomniał: Grey Prince Zote…. Najsmutniejsze jest to że to jeden z najcięższych bossów lol, nie licząc god mastera-…. Chociaż… Licząc God mastera bo ma tam Zota, chyba. Pierwszy, drugi i trzeci byli jeszcze ok, ale ten czwarty mnie zabija, i to dosłownie, doszedłem to fazy 3 tylko raz, do drugiej zresztą też, a ich jest 10, 10, czy dziesiąty cię one shotuje? Powinienem go zostawić na pożarcie przez króla tych głupich komarów… Albo do pożarcia przez Weavery… ALBO w Colosseum… Ale jego wymarzeniowy paznokciowy dialog mówi coś o jego.. ojcu? Ale on jest vesselem, prawda? Czyli jego ojcem jest Pale king-…. OH TERAZ TO ROBI SENS, Zote nie zrobił Pale Kinga dumnym, bo nie był perfekcyjnym vesselem, Hollow Knight był, i on jakoś uciekł z Abyss, OHHH. Wiem że wyjaśniłem to okropnie ale ty to pewnie znasz na pamięć więc¯\_(ツ)_/¯. Birhtplace… Wow. Birhtplace to jedna z moich ulubionych części gry, dokładniej ta interakcyjna cutscenka, kocham fakt że wchodzim do naszego umysłu, naszych wspomnień, ale zdecydonwanie moją ulubioną częścią jest muzyka… To jest prawdopodobnie mój ulubiony theme z CAŁEJ gry, bez tego Birthplace było by nudne. Zdecydowanie jeden z najbardziej memorable momentów z gry. God master…. Ekhem… Nie mogę przejść nawet pierwszego Pantheonu lol.. lol… Umieram albo na Ruchomym kszaku, Hornet, albo Dung Defenderze… A POTEM JEST BROODING MAWLEK, I NOWY BOSS, jeżeli ci mistrzowie sztuki paznokcia po śmierci cofają się co samego początku to mój switch prawdopodobnie spotka się blisko z moją ścianą, lub podłogą, I TO TYLKO PIERWSZY PANTHEON, ICH JEST 5, dodatko z tego co słyszałem, ostatni to boss rush do ABSOLUTNEJ Radiance, trudniejszej Radiance… I jak umrzysz to cię cofa do początku, i ostatnia faza zamiast po jednym ciosie umierania, daję ci dwie platformy do walki z Radiance, bez ulepszeń i charmów, z słabym paznokciem….. Freck. Steel soul mode, jedyny sposób żebym JA to kiedyś przeszedł to musiałbym użyć starożytnej sztuki którą nazywam… Alt f4, gdy mam jedną maskę, mimo tego że gram na switchu… Podsumowując Steel Soul, God Master, Grey Prince Zote i Path of Pain… Chyba będę grał w Hollow Knighta przez następne 7 miesięcy – 2 lata… Ok to teraz do tego długiego czegoś dodam jeszcze więcej rzeczy żeby zrobić to jeszcze dłuższe… O wiki o Bendy’im… Wow (Sorry jak jakaś nazwa z gry jest źle napisana) ' '